<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dicked Down by Irishgrlnextdoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255815">Dicked Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor'>Irishgrlnextdoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd, Double Penetration, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I just need to get dicked down, ya know?" Jason sighed. </p><p>That was the voicemail that sent Roy Harper running to Jason's safe-house in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dicked Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Roy was practically running down the back alleys towards his target destination. Not running, he assured himself, running was desperate. He was… pacing himself enthusiastically.</p><p>To be fair, he hadn’t been running all night. That had only just started, as he checked off a couple different safe houses from his list of possibilities as to where Jason could be staying tonight. He had narrowed it down over the last couple hours, and now he was at least 93% certain he knew which one Jason was staying at as he made his way there.</p><p>It had been almost three hours ago that he had last spoken to Jason, and by this point Roy’s balls were practically aching as he moved with singular purpose.</p><p>He had been chilling in his own safe house all of four hours ago, just waking up for the night, intending to start patrol. He had milled around for a bit, brushed his teeth and taken a quick shower. It hadn’t been until after he had gotten out and started drying his hair that he had noticed his phone blinking a notification alert at him. He had given it a look, seeing that Jason had apparently called him shortly before he had woken up. Funny timing, because Roy could almost have sworn now that he had the man on his mind again that he had gotten a few happy winks with his Jay-bird in his dreams. </p><p>As he had tapped into his voicemail to check the message he had been left and Jason’s voice started griping in his ear as he went over his post-patrol check in, Roy wished for the life of him he could remember his dreams better. He almost never could remember them upon waking. He had flashes, however, vague sensory memories of those teal eyes staring back into his from over a cocky grin, thick thighs wrapped tight around his hips, a glorious rock of sweaty bodies against each other.</p><p>He almost hadn’t even noticed when Jason’s voice seemed to just fade away in his ear, dropping the report right in the middle as if none of what he had said had mattered at all. Roy had been instantly back at attention and his guard had been up when Jason’s strained and tired sigh had ghosted over the voicemail.</p><p>“Sorry,” his wary friend had apologized in the message. “It’s been a long ass night and I just…” Another sigh, even more tired than before. “I think I just need to get dicked down, ya know? I was hoping you’d answer your phone. I mean dicked down real fuckin’ hard, just like we used to with Kori to celebrate a mission’s end. Anyway… yeah… I- I’m done for the night at least, gonna turn in. I just got back to one of my safehouses in East Gotham, so just know I’m safe and I’ll raincheck ya about that other thing. I’ll probably be sleeping but give me a call after you get done with your own patrol so I know you’re good.”</p><p>Oh fuck that, Roy had instantly tried to call him back.</p><p>He had gotten Jason’s voicemail. Straight to voicemail.</p><p>Jason had to have turned his phone off and gone to bed. He should have let it drop there.</p><p>He should not have gotten in his truck and lead-footed it all the way to fucking East Gotham in the middle of the fucking night. He should not have tried a second and then third safehouse that he knew Jason kept. And he should not have parked his truck far enough away that he wouldn’t have to worry about it getting stripped for parts while he checked the fourth safehouse location on foot.</p><p>Yep, shouldn’t have done any of that, because what did he expect would happen? He would locate and slip in through Jason’s bedroom window, wake up his jay-bird Sleeping Beauty style, dick him down just as good as he had all but pleaded for and then they could curl up together and sleep straight through until the next night together?</p><p>Yep. Something like that. Yeah.</p><p><em>Roy Harper, you are a mother-fucking idiot</em>, he heard some mean little voice hiss in the back of his skull as he scaled a fire-escape. He had named that mean little voice Common Sense years ago and had tried not to listen to it ever since. They would see who the idiot was when he was balls deep in Jason Fucking Todd!</p><p>Roy reached the safehouse with relative ease, locating the window that hosted Jason’s bedroom amidst the many that made up the old housing project that had been abandoned to the druggies and gangs in the area and those just trying to get by amongst them with nothing.</p><p>He pulled down his baseball cap a little lower on his head as if he could hide his grin under it. Too easy.</p><p>Jason had left his window cracked open for him. How could he have possibly guessed? Roy felt a warmth in his chest for the heart-connection they had to be having for Jason to think he just might drop by like this after his call. Roy had been accused of being something of a hopeless romantic by Jason in the past. It seemed he wasn’t the only one out of the two of them.</p><p>Roy slipped in seamlessly off the fire escape, moving slowly to both allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the bedroom, and also to not make Jason mistake him for a threat if he could help it. It could be risky sneaking up on a vigilante, even as one of their lovers.</p><p>The only thing that greeted him was the sound of soft snores coming steadily from Jason’s bed. The moonlight gave just enough light to reveal the sprawled out mass in the middle of the king-sized bed he had helped Jason haul up here once upon a time. The man was positively dead to the world in blissful sleep, blankets slipping to reveal black hair that was horribly tangled with sleep and the muscular scope of his broad back. Just a hint of ass was peaking at him from under that bedsheet, and Roy’s eyes transfixed there in particular.</p><p>Target acquired.</p><p>He was going to wreck that fucking ass.</p><p>He started stripping off his own clothes, taking notice when those snores stopped and that raven head started to lift, only to settle back on the pillow to get comfortable once more, a pleased little hum signaling that he wasn’t at all alarmed by the mid-night trespasser.</p><p>Roy grinned even wider. So he <em>had</em> been expected. “Jus’ me,” he hissed under his breath, barely audible, but he knew Jay would be able to pick it up.</p><p>Another pleased hum returned to him and he moved faster to strip off his clothing, tossing his baseball cap back toward the chair that had been sat next to the window. He hurried his ass over to slip into bed with his Jay-bird, the slight chill in the room an extra incentive to be quick.</p><p>He lifted the blanket, eyes fixed on that ass that was calling to him like a siren song. He didn’t even try to resist the call before slipping in under them himself. He leaned down and pressed a kiss over one of those pert muscular cheeks, right before biting into the spot he had just kissed, lightly and playfully taking a chunk of skin between his teeth.</p><p>He was rewarded with the way his Jay-bird jerked and chuckled softly at the bite before settling once more, starting to turn around to face him now.</p><p>Roy willingly released the flesh he had nipped to slip into bed too. His body was pulled against the other man’s warmth like pure magnetic force. While he found his Jay to still be very firm with muscle, Roy logged it away somewhere in the back of his mind to make sure Jason ate something before he left. He had apparently lost some weight.</p><p>A strong arm snaked up behind Roy’s head, pulling him closer still and he didn’t hesitate to follow that pull. He leaned over and met the man’s lips when they turned to seek his own, moaning low in his throat as a soft tongue immediately invaded him and stroked against his own.</p><p>The taste was incredible and he closed his eyes and let himself just be given over the desire it stoked within him. The kiss they shared was smooth and deep and caused them to cling and rub against each other as it built the desire between them. Roy’s cock was already hard, sliding against that glorious ass cheek, leaving a wet trail across it from the tip. His grinding was met each time with a slow arch back against his cock, his partner shifting himself to try to better line them up until Roy’s cock was able to slide along the crack between those cheeks. His hair was gripped almost to the point of pain as he was pulled deeper into the kiss taking place and Roy all but melted into it. Jason was incredible. He tasted like cinnamon and something else that was bitter and heady. Something like… holy fuck, he tasted like cum.</p><p>Like how he sometimes tasted after he had taken one of Roy’s loads in his mouth and then kissed him-</p><p>Roy’s brain chugged hard to catch up. How did that work when he had just gotten here?</p><p>Roy broke the kiss so suddenly that it caused the man to actually drool a bit between them, that muscular body jerking once more in surprise from the sudden withdrawl. “The fuck, Jay-</p><p>Roy’s heartbeat had been jacking up before, but that was nothing compared to the way it kicked up at that. That wasn’t Jason’s voice. That wasn’t Jason’s…</p><p>That wasn’t Jason.</p><p>Roy jerked back further, as if he had just gotten zapped by one of his own energy bolts, as he took in the man currently caught in the cradle of his body.</p><p>There was a moment of mutual recognition as their eyes finally locked, and Roy gaped down in shock at Dick Grayson.</p><p>For his part, Grayson looked equally shocked to see him, neither of them expecting the other there. In Jason’s safehouse. In Jason’s bed.</p><p>Roy knew they had history between them, and he knew he and Jason were not exclusive by any stretch, but to find Grayson in Jason’s bed instead of Jason himself…</p><p>He didn’t know what to think about that, how to react to that. he couldn’t figure it out right now, not when his dick was currently resting between the ass cheeks of… of <em>Dick</em>. <em>Jason’s Dick</em>.</p><p><em>Idiot</em>, his mind started screaming to him in a frantic and unending succession. <em>Idiot. Idiot Idiot. Idiot!</em></p><p>“R-Roy?” Dick gasped, looking just as lost.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>Both of them jumped at the new voice in the room, heads jerking back towards the window to find the man of the hour standing there, having slipped back in himself at some point unnoticed. Roy vaguely noted that Jason held a greasy take-out bag in one hand, his baseball cap in the other.</p><p>Jason looked… fuck he looked hot… but more to the point in this situation he looked caught somewhere between shocked and dazed as he stared back at the two of them in his bed.</p><p>“Jason!” Dick sputtered, jerking away from Roy’s stupefied hold.</p><p>The movement gave a small jerk on Roy’s cock as those cheeks pulled away from where it had been pinched between, and he squawked indignantly before also shifting further away, trying to cover his poor confused hard-on with a corner of the sheet. Dick yanked it away with him pitilessly as he moved to get up.</p><p>Something about Dick’s indignant scowl caused Jason’s grin to break through his confusion. That shit-eating grin was clearly visible even in the low light as he watched Dick approach him from around the bed. “Well, don’t you work fast? I was out for what… fifteen minutes?”</p><p>His tone had been purely scandalous teasing, but Dick was less than amused as he leaned in to hiss in Jason’s ear. Roy was still able to clearly hear it, however, given the man’s ire. “I thought <em>you</em> had come back, I wasn’t aware you were expecting anyone else, you fucking asshole.”</p><p>Roy’s entire body burned with his blush, clearly visible given his naked state. Jason must have contacted Dick after he failed to contact Roy. Shit, Roy’s body burned all over again like it was caught in a fresh hell to think maybe Jason’s phone hadn’t been turned off for sleep at all. Maybe he had gone straight to voice mail before because Jason had been arranging this with Dick at that very moment that he had tried to call back.</p><p>Yeah, he should go. He definitely needed to go. He should have never come over here like this at all. “I- I’m sorry, Dick… fuck, I- I’m so sorry. Jason didn’t know I was going to drop by either I just… Fuck, I’m so sorry. I fucked up the whole night. I’ll go just- yeah, sorry.”</p><p>His own head was screaming ‘Idiot’ at him so loud that he almost missed it when Jason took a step back towards the window to block Roy’s exit. Roy wasn’t about to slip out of it just yet anyway. He was going to as least shimmy back into his pants first. Roy could only handle so much embarrassment in one night.</p><p>“Hold up, if you guys are stopping on my behalf, please recon-fucking-sider. Granted I didn’t get to see much, but what I did see looked hot as shit,” Jason insisted.</p><p>Roy’s brain stuttered to a firm halt in shock, unbelieving that Jason would continue to tease him at a time like this when he was already at his limit for mortification. When he turned that disbelief upon Jason, however, he didn’t look like he was making fun. While that shock that had been on his face initially had faded away, that dazed look had remained and had fused with something… heated. Jason looked downright turned on, teal eyes shining with a devilish glint.</p><p>Next to him, Dick’s ire had slowly but surely slipped away as well with Roy’s sputtered apologies and assurance that this wasn’t by Jason’s design. What really caught Roy’s tongue before he could lay into Jay, however, was the way Dick was also looking at him now.</p><p>Dick Grayson was really looking at him now, considering him anew. His bright blue eyes were sweeping over Roy’s exposed body from under thick lashes, pausing around Roy’s broad shoulders, his wide chest, his red hair… and finally the massive bulge that Roy was trying and failing to hide under one hand as his other groped for his pants on the floor. It was there that some new weight became added to Grayson’s stare, something more akin to interest, if not straight up desire.</p><p>Jason’s grin sharpened as he followed Dick’s gaze and gave him a small nudge. “Since when do you pass up a cute redhead, Grayson? Roy’s come all the way out here… What do you think? Do we really need to send him home so soon?”</p><p>Roy almost swore he could feel every drop of his blood slowly freeze over in his veins and sweat started to bead on his brow.</p><p>Jason couldn't be serious.</p><p>Dick couldn't be actually considering him. Not the Golden Boy, the original Boy Wonder, the man Roy always seemed to fall just short of in both Jason's and Kori's hearts. Dick was incredibly and undeniably beautiful. And desirable... forget about it.  </p><p>And Jason; Jason was just so...</p><p>And Dick Grayson had always been so...</p><p>Roy would be a very rich man if he got a dime for everyone that would kill to even be considered by the both of them at once, much less just one or the other. And Roy was just... just Roy.</p><p>Yeah, he was Arsenal, but that namesake was only too fitting of his worth. Just as any arsenal, he could be invaluable when wielded by the right people, but on his own he was just...</p><p>He was just Roy.</p><p>This was all way above his league, he needed to cut his embarrassment off where he could. He could go off and lick his wounds and at least tell himself for one shining moment he had been considered at all, and he had left before he could invite further embarrassment and rejection to himself.</p><p>He started to pull on his pants, staunchly ignoring the burn in his cheeks when he had to let go of himself to pull them up over his hips. His fucking erection was refusing to go the fuck down!</p><p><em>Stupid confused thing. He takes after you</em>, his brain hissed again.</p><p>He didn't look up for his shame, so he didn't notice the way Grayson's eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the full view they were granted then of his exposed sex, nor the exchange of glances between the two bats that followed.</p><p>It might have given him some warning, which would have been nice, because Roy was not prepared for it at all when Grayson spoke up.</p><p>"Stay, Roy. We'll feed you afterwards at least. I know Jason got enough food."</p><p>Roy wondered on some level if he hadn't outright died and somehow been cast up to heaven by mistake, that this was actually his pearly gate. His disbelief was interrupted when Grayson was suddenly standing before him, moving with a level of stealth that even Jason couldn't achieve, and he snuck up on Roy plenty as it was with his training under the bat and then the assassins.</p><p>Roy gaped down at the slightly shorter man, who had made up his mind about what he saw and was now looking to explore the options as he reached out to trail his finger tips over Roy's chest and down his navel slowly.</p><p>"We caught each other by surprise, but I'm not one to turn down a birthday gift just because of the surprise party that came before it." His lip curled up into a smirk at his own words. There was almost a wicked edge to that smile Roy had never noticed before from a distance.</p><p>Those fingers tickled down through his treasure trail of red curls, and then his hand was around Roy and he couldn't stop the groan that escaped him if he had even wanted to.</p><p>Holy shit, Grayson was holding his cock.</p><p>True, it had just been rubbing against his asshole a minute ago, but that had been an accident... mostly. Even that little nugget of knowledge stunted Roy's brain.</p><p>"Big boy," Dick murmured, not without a good measure of appreciation. "Jason's been hoarding you for a while now, and if the way you kiss is any indication, I think I can understand why. Mind if I get another taste?"</p><p>Roy might have fainted on his feet, because he didn’t even remember Dick Grayson leaning into him, but suddenly those lips were on his again, and that tongue tangling with his own was bringing him back to consciousness. Roy didn’t recall grabbing for the other vigilante, but his hands were gripping Grayson’s shoulders tightly to pull him in closer. When he realized that Grayson was up on his tiptoes in order to reach him, he ducked down for the shorter man, returning the kiss with more skill now that he had regained his awareness.</p><p>His brain was no longer calling him names. In fact, it didn’t seem to be doing anything at all anymore, leaving him to his instincts alone.</p><p>The kiss started out much like it had been before when they were in bed, each thinking the other was Jason. It quickly escalated, however, with Dick’s guidance. He took control of it from Roy, threading his finger’s into the long red strands of hair and using them to keep Roy’s lips fused against his own. He didn’t even need to pull away to slip his foot into the sagged crotch of Roy’s forgotten pants sitting halfway up his thighs. A sharp step down took the denim down around his ankles and out of the way.</p><p>Roy hissed in wanting and surprise when Dick’s planted foot on his pants trapped his ankles, and made it all too easy for him to send Roy sprawling back on Jason’s mattress with a firm shove to his bare chest. His cock slapped against his own stomach as he hit the bed before once more springing straight up in lewd display of itself.</p><p>Dick’s eyes were locked upon it as he stood over Roy, something pleased and predatory gleaming in those bright blue eyes of his. Roy was caught like a pinned animal as he watched the man’s tongue slowly lick across his upper lip with hunger. “Jason, you’ve been greedy, keeping him to yourself until now.”</p><p>Jason’s snort managed to break the spell Grayson seemed to have Roy under, his attention being pulled away from the beautiful man with but one small noise from his lover. Jason’s smirk towards Dick was smug, “Like the Golden Boy needs even more from the world. You don’t get everything Dick, just be happy I’m generous enough to share with you here and now. Stop pouting and take advantage of it.”</p><p>Roy almost expected that to start another fight he had seen a handful between the two in his day, but usually on the field, and always clothed before. Jason was clothed, although he was already shrugging off his jacket and placing that on the chair next to the bag of takeout. Roy noted, however, that Jason didn’t put his old hat down, slipping that on his own head instead. And holy fuck… if seeing Jason wearing his old baseball hat didn’t go straight to his balls he didn’t know what would, his cock already stuck at a standing ovation giving a further interested twitch.</p><p>Dick’s reaction was not one of frustration, however, a sharp grin spreading across his face that bordered on unnerving. “Oh, I plan to take full advantage, Little Wing, you can be sure of that,” he practically purred as he leaned in over Roy. His hands surprisingly strong as they gripped Roy’s knees to force them further apart so he could crouch down between them.</p><p>His lips fastened against Roy’s inner thigh without warning, fast enough to startle Roy for how close it was to his balls as Grayson sucked teasingly against the flesh. Something broke through Roy’s shock at last with that, passing right by his stalled brain as he groaned and lifted himself onto his elbows to better see what was being done to him. “Holly fuck, I have to be dreaming! The three of us are really gonna… Or- <em>shit</em>, I died right? This is actually heaven?”</p><p>Jason laughed at that. “Trust me, this ain’t death.”</p><p>Roy yelped in pain when Dick suddenly bit his thigh, a little higher up, so close to Roy’s balls that his cheek brushed against them. His chuckle was wicked when he pulled back. “And now you know you’re not dreaming.”</p><p>“Christ,” Roy could only gasp, but any words to follow failed him when Dick’s mouth suddenly found the mark it had been teasing up to and he watched half his cock disappear into the man’s mouth right before his eyes. The heat and the slide was incredible and then when the tip of his cock started sliding into the squeeze of his throat, Roy’s eyes bugged when Grayson took a second, and then started taking in even more, inch by determined inch. His brows were drawn down tight in concentration and resolve as he did so. Roy’s green eyes were blown wide and his own breath was caught in his throat as he watched the challenge Grayson was taking upon himself as he put in a serious effort to deep-throat him, getting further than anyone else had ever managed up to that point. Even Jason was usually choking and tapping out about halfway in, despite far more practice with it. It felt incredible, and Roy had to make a conscious effort not to thrust his hips out to chase down that feeling.</p><p>Despite his refusal to move, Dick only made it a few more inches before he had to finally pull off, gasping for air and leaving behind a mess of slick saliva on Roy’s cock. Roy gasped for air right along with him, finally able to breathe again himself.</p><p>Dick stood up, letting the sheet that he had wrapped around himself fall to the floor and between that powerful lean body on full display and the flush on his face from nearly suffocating himself on cock, Roy shivered and groaned low in his throat. God, he needed to fuck someone so bad, despite the rollercoaster ups and downs of the night, that had been his goal at the start, and it wasn’t wavering now.</p><p>Even with the gorgeous man standing right before him, looking all too ready to make that happen, Roy’s eyes still pulled over to find Jason. He didn’t have to look far. Jason had moved closer at some point, and he was a sight worth seeing. Roy’s jaw could have dropped all over again for how beautiful he looked. Jason had discarded his clothes. All of them, except for Roy’s cap, and he stood just to the side of the bed, lightly stroking himself as he watched the show Dick had just put on for him, cock already hard and flushed and a shiny bead of cum forming on the tip as he watched and stroked.</p><p>Damn, Roy wanted him.</p><p>He didn’t even think about it when he reached out his hand for Jason to take and softly cooed to him. “Come here, Pretty Bird.”</p><p>Jason’s face darkened in a blush that started at his ears and slid all the way down his face and neck to his shoulders. So incredibly endearing. “Knock off the stupid pet names,” he growled, belying his flattered reaction. All the same, he let himself go and reached out to take Roy’s hand trustingly.</p><p>Roy only vaguely noticed something in the way Dick’s eyes tracked that movement, but his focus couldn’t be pulled away from his lover in that moment as he pulled him onto the bed next to him. He gripped the back of Jason’s neck and pulled him into a tight lip-lock, kissing him deeply because he had been wanting to do that all night, and this was the first chance he had gotten to do so. He had to tilt his head to not knock his hat off of Jason as they kissed, but it only allowed him to deepen the kiss even more. In any case, he wasn’t about to knock that ragged old hat off of him. He wanted him to wear it while he bounced on his cock. He <em>really</em> wanted him to do that.</p><p>Dick didn’t interrupt them, oddly silent for once as he took half a step back to give them room when Roy started pushing on Jason’s hips, encouraging him to straddle his waist without breaking off the kiss.</p><p>The first time his cock brushed Jason’s ass he had to break off for air as he gasped. “You want the both of us tonight then Jay-bird? That’s why you wanted me to stay?” He ran his hands down Jason’s shoulders and over his pecks, pausing at those nipples to roll and pinch at them in just the way he knew could drive Jason crazy.</p><p>He hit his mark right on the head, Jason arching and a low moan escaping him. Roy could feel the way he shuddered for the contact between them.</p><p>And then suddenly Dick was there again, sliding into place behind Jason as he arched up, arms wrapping around him from behind and pulling him back flush against him. He nipped at Jason’s shoulder before finding a little spot on Jason’s neck that -when he started to suck and nip at it- Jason nearly melted upon Roy’s hips with another groan, all but falling back into the man.</p><p>As sexy as it was to see Dick and Jason moving together, Roy wasn’t ready to surrender Jason’s attention to the other man just yet. He lifted up further on the bed, sitting up to cause Jason to slide down even further on his hips, and as that ass came back to rest against his cock he rocked up against Jason suggestively. He wrapped his arm around Jason’s waist, so he was truly trapped between them in both their embraces. His eyes were dilating, and his breathing kicking up, chest starting to heave as his control started to slip away and he gave in to the heady desire he was obviously feeling.</p><p>It was a perfect response, and Roy peppered kisses against Jay’s chest encouragingly, loving how soft the skin was and how firm the muscle underneath was, all warm and perky, nipples already hard from the attention they had been given a moment ago. Roy couldn’t resist, sucking one of them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the little bud.</p><p>The whine that escaped the back of Jason’s throat spurred him on, doubling his efforts and getting just a little sloppy with it, flicking his tongue sinfully until Jason was crying out again, head falling back onto Dick’s shoulder. Roy pulled off to give him a moment of mercy, only to turn that same attention to the other side and leave Jason a panting and hissing mess.</p><p>He was so enamored with the passion between him and Jason, that it took him a minute to even notice that Dick was grinding at Jason’s back, Jason rocking his hips back towards the man to meet him each time in a dry-hump. Dick’s fingers slipped up under the rim of Roy’s cap, seeking Jason’s hair to thread his fingers through. Roy almost growled when it knocked the cap lose, sending it falling onto the edge of the bed next to them. He managed to control himself only by a slim margin, reminding himself that it was just a hat, that Jason was still straddling him, still gripping his shoulders desperately and wanting to ride him. Dick using the grip he had on Jason’s hair to turn his head back into a kiss didn’t change any of that. </p><p>It was a weird tug of war in between his heart and his cock, wanting to pull Jason way from Dick possessively, while at the same time marveling over Dick’s beauty and the stunning view of them both together as they kissed and teased back and forth, both their bodies so warm and so close. So close in fact that as Dick pressed against Jason from behind and Jason moved back Roy’s cock sort of got teased between them and his hips started to rock along with them almost of their own volition.</p><p>Dick suddenly got a wicked grin pulling at his lips and he broke the kiss with Jason, dropping down behind him out of Roy’s view. He could feel Dick’s hands on his knees, spreading them like he had done before. His next clue of what Dick was doing came along with the very wet tongue that started at the base of his cock, running up the shaft and over the tip and then beyond him.</p><p>When Jason’s eyes bugged just a moment later and he jolted as if electrocuted, Roy got his final clue of what Dick was up to. The view Jason made as his mouth opened in a shocked but hardly offended ‘O’ before a low noise escaped him was worth it as Dick set about eating him out.</p><p>Jason all but fell forward over Roy’s chest, and Roy was treated to a new view as he held him of Dick’s hands holding open Jason’s firm cheeks and his head bobbed to give some idea of how enthusiastic he was in his endeavor. Even Roy blushed from the lewdness of the sloppy wet noises that every so often would punctuate Jason’s low mewling in Roy’s ear as he tried to bury his face in the pillow next to him. Fuck but it was…</p><p>“So fucking hot,” he whispered out loud before he could stop himself.</p><p>Jason moaned again and Roy felt the shiver that rolled through him. Dick’s eyes flicked up to lock on Roy’s from over the swell of Jason’s ass. If he had been able to, Roy almost swore he would have smiled at him. His suspicion was more or less confirmed when Dick at least winked at him.</p><p>Roy shivered next when Dick’s hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him and squeezing around the head to encourage his precum. As Dick worked them both, Roy let himself moan along with Jason and rock against that hand.</p><p>Once Dick’s hand was sliding slickly with the precum working as a lubricant, he cruelly let go of Roy, but the redhead didn’t complain when he realized Dick’s goal in doing so. Between the slickness of his fingers and the spit of his tongue filling Jason, he started working him open, and with his tongue now free the filthiest of coos started falling from it for Jason. “So beautiful, Little Wing. I don’t know what I want more, to fuck up into your tight ass myself, or watch it try to swallow up this monster Harper’s been packing. Maybe I want to fuck you afterwards, when he’s got you all used up and wide open for me. That way I can feel the extra heat coming off your abused hole as it tries to tighten back up around me.</p><p>The noise in Roy’s ear could hardly be called anything other than a longing whine, and it shot straight between his own thighs.</p><p>Yes. Fuck yes, he could get on board with that.</p><p>But Jason surprised them both when he gave a shake of his head. “No- I… fuck, I want- want you both,” he admitted in a strained voice. He had probably meant for it to be a growl, but it sounded purely pleading with how strained it was.</p><p>“What exactly do you mean by both, Jason?” Dick prompted, using his full name to pull him a little closer towards alertness. “You have us both with you right here right now, Babe,” Dick assured him.</p><p>Roy tried to further that assurance by running his hands up and down Jason’s back, but the man was shaking his head again as he tried to clarify. “Both of you… at once. I want you both at once. Both in me.” That last bit nearly went unheard for how Jason quieted in shameful confession, but they both picked it up none the less, and both stilled in shock and surprise.</p><p>Roy was the first to break the silence over Dick for once. “Jay-bird, you sure about that? I don’t want you getting hurt, and it’s been a long time since we tried anything like-</p><p>The doubt snapped Jason back into clarity in an instant, and all of a sudden the teal eyes that met Roy’s were as conviction-filled and determined as they were in the field when he would be giving orders to lead their team of misfits through a mission. “I’m sure, Roy. I’m not gonna fucking break. It’s you two, so I’ve never been safer to try something like this, and I want to try it. I <em>really</em> want to try it.”</p><p>Well, again, holy fuck.</p><p>Something shifted in the room, unspoken, but it was as if they all agreed at the same moment. Dick stood up from between Roy’s legs then and made his way towards the bedside table. “We’re gonna need a <em>lot</em> more lube.”</p><p>He was swift to get it, knowing exactly where the bottle was kept and coating his fingers on the return trip rather than keeping them waiting longer.</p><p>Not that they were waiting. The challenging look in his Jay-bird’s eye combined with their setting was enough to pull Roy’s lips back against his in a hungry kiss. The kiss served Jason well to distract and stimulate until Dick was back behind him, and when he groaned into Roy’s mouth at the penetration of more fingers Roy swallowed the noise up just as hungrily.</p><p>It was mirrored back against Jason’s lips and tongue when Dick’s hand returned to Roy’s cock, coating it amply with lube so much so that it dripped down the swell of his balls. That was fine, they would need the extra for this.</p><p>With their position, he realized that he would get the first go at Jason, easier for Dick to join them rather than the other way around, both for the angle and for the less invasive stretch that Jason would have to accept around the second man’s smaller girth.</p><p>Something about the thought of Dick’s hand on his cock, stroking him and then lining him up for Jason to sink back onto once he was ready…</p><p>Fuck, even as it was happening Roy had to bite down hard on his own tongue to keep from crying out or possibly even blowing his load, because wouldn’t that just wreck the whole fucking night at this point?</p><p>Jason, it turned out, had already been stretched open earlier in the night for his initial bout with Dick, as Roy learned from both the quickness in which Dick was able to open him back up, and the slickness already awaiting him deep inside Jason that only came from sloppy seconds. Roy didn’t mind in the least. Rather, it sort of made his head spin as Jason took him in in almost one unhindered thrust. Jason settled upon Roy like there was no where else he would rather be with a deep and satisfaction-filled sigh, allowing his body to adjust and relax around Roy’s cock for a moment so they could continue prepping him for more still.</p><p>That part was not nearly as exciting as everything else had been up to that point, a cycle of resting, relaxing, and breathing… more lube being added and Dick using first his fingers to slide in alongside Roy’s cock in shallow thrusts for more stretching… and then when it became almost too much for Jason to bare it was right back to more resting and relaxing and breathing.</p><p>Maybe it took several minutes. Maybe it took seconds. Maybe it took days. Roy couldn’t tell or care less in that moment, the feel of Jason against him, sheathing him, and the press and slide of Dick’s fingers against him was all that mattered in the world.</p><p>By the time they had worked him up enough for Dick to start the process anew with his cock, Roy was nearly seeing stars, balls starting to ache for how badly he wanted to cum, but he bit back that urge. This wasn’t for him.</p><p>This was for Jason. Tonight could be for Jason, giving him what he needed, anything he needed. Everything he <em>wanted</em>.</p><p>How could Roy deny him? How could Dick?</p><p>Roy’s breath caught all the same when eventually Dick’s cock started to join his own inside of Jason. The squeeze was insane, the heat and softness of Jason’s walls contrasting sharply to the firm shaft being squeezed against his own, skin rolling against skin. It was like nothing Roy had ever felt before, leaving him all but breathless as he panted and sweated through it along with Jason. Jason himself looked like he might break apart at the seams for how screwed up and red his face was, how his body wrestled between tense and relaxed.</p><p>Then so often he would blink and Roy would get a glimpse of the pure and unabashed lust that nearly blacked out any sign of teal iris.</p><p>When at last Dick announced he was in to the hilt along with Roy, and Jason was trying hard to cope with the both of them through controlled breathing, Roy could hardly believe it, but at the same time he wondered how he could have doubted Jason’s capabilities, even in this, when he set his mind to something.</p><p>It was a rasped whisper when Jason at last spoke against Roy’s collar bone. “Okay, you can move. May be just Dick. Just at first. Go- go slow.”</p><p>Dick pulled back a little, and Roy heard it as he applied just a little extra lubricant, and then he was carefully sliding back in and the movement was so fluid against Roy’s own cock, the heat and tightness so overwhelming, that his moan nearly echoed Jason’s in terms of bliss.</p><p>Dick was there right along with them, giving a grunt and then a soft whine as he wedged himself in tight behind Jason and gave another slow rock of his hips.</p><p>That felt even better somehow, and nearly all hints of pain melted from Jason’s face as a slow steady pace began.</p><p>Roy allowed Dick to control it for them all at first, but once Jason was comfortable enough to start rocking back on them both a bit, he tested the waters to join in as well with a slow rock of his own hips, the slide opposite of Dick’s, and as their cocks slid against each other within Jason Dick’s head kicked back and he let out a hiss of pleasure.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Jason gasped, echoing Roy’s exact thoughts. “Oh fuck, you need to do that again. Like now!” he insisted, getting some growl back in his voice now. “Fucking, both of you, move. Fuck me. Please!” he tacked on for good measure, as if they would refuse otherwise.</p><p>Roy wasn’t about to do any such thing. “Whatever you want Jay-bird,” he grinned, testing Jason’s resolve with a bit more determined thrust. His groan was eclipsed by both Jason and Dicks' own and Jason’s face took on a look of near-bliss from it as his nails gripped Roy’s shoulders and his own cock dripped onto the man’s stomach. “F-fuck yeah,” he panted.</p><p>Dick caught on quick, hardly about to get left behind as he started thrusting a little more seriously as well, sweat collecting across his brow and chest as he paralleled Roy’s thrusts. It hardly gave Jason any reprieve at all, at least one of their cocks surging into him whenever the other would retreat, fucked out double time from both the front and back.</p><p>That wasn’t where their focus on him ended, however, Roy running his nails down Jason’s back, careful to not actually break the skin, but give that edge of pain and heat. Dick moved up a little higher on Jason’s back to better the angle for them all, driving in deep and fast with each thrust and gripping Jason’s hair once more to angle his head out of the way so his neck was vulnerable to each kiss and suck that Dick assaulted it with. Jason would be thoroughly marked up at that rate, and Roy suddenly wondered if that was why Jason’s Red Hood costume included a turtleneck.</p><p>Jason was loving it all, without a shred of doubt. Just when Roy started to wonder if he had ever seen Jason looking so fucked out and dicked down before, Jason’s eyes blinked open again and he could see they were gone, empty of all but bliss and his jaw hung slack in a way that had Roy desperately wishing for yet another cock to drive down that ready throat.</p><p>He had gotten the better end of the bargain, being able to see Jason’s face throughout this. If he had his phone in hand he would have been unable to help taking a picture. If for no other intent but to have a master artist render it into a grand painting. That look was already museum quality as far as Roy was concerned and he tried hard to get his lizard-brain to lock it away in his spank-bank for all time.</p><p>It was only compounded when he caught sight of Dick over Jason’s shoulder, looking rather breathtaking himself with his face pinched and red and muscles rolling with each thrust driving up into Jason’s body. Roy still acutely felt the slide of his hard cock against his own, and his balls drew up tight with his pending release, now so dangerously close.</p><p>He hadn’t even realized how slicked with sweat he and Jason both were until Dick gripped Jason’s shoulders and started rocking him back onto their cocks harder, the slide of their bodies against each other eased by it.</p><p>Roy was a fucking genius for coming here and his brain could suck it for ever thinking differently.</p><p>Jason hit that precipice, on the edge of orgasm as he writhed and bucked upon them both, moans spilling out of him incoherently as they both fucked up into him. Roy took him over that edge, reaching down to fist his cock, iron-hard and weeping his precum into a small puddle in the middle of Roy’s stomach. Jason went dead silent just a few pumps into Roy jerking him, his whole body so tense he could have snapped in half and his mouth open wide as though in a scream that transcended sound altogether.</p><p>The strong pulsing of his cock in Roy’s hand was very sudden after that and would have been enough to send Roy over the edge as it was, but combined with Jason’s ass suddenly clenching down upon them both inside of him took both Roy and Dick to their own orgasms together. Roy’s eyes rolled back in bliss at the feel of Dick’s cock pulsing just as Jason’s had, pressed up tight against his own until he couldn’t distinguish it from the pulsing of his own release, or the sudden flood of extra heat that came along with both of their releases flooding them out.</p><p>Holy fuck but it was… holy fuck.</p><p>For a few minutes they were all held captive in that bliss, willing prisoners to their passion as they rode out their orgasms and each other’s together. Roy decided it was official, this was indeed heaven, he didn’t care how much they assured him otherwise.</p><p>Since he was already laying down, Roy was spared the fate of the other two as their bodies slowly gave out on them, exhaustion seeping deep into them all now that the euphoria wasn’t blocking their fatigue. Jason didn’t even try to fight it, falling bonelessly limp over Roy, who grunted because, well, Jason was fucking heavy. Especially at a dead-weight, which he very much was right then.</p><p>But then Dick started to lean a little against Jason’s back too as his body trembled with fatigue and Roy had to draw the line before he died the world’s most glorious death.</p><p>“Off… breath… needed… air good!”</p><p>Dick half rolled and half collapsed onto the bed next to them, and Jason had to decide whether to take Roy’s other side or crush Dick instead. He gave a frustrated grunt, but lifted himself enough for Roy to slip out from his over-worked body and collapse on his free side.</p><p>Roy didn’t mind this at all, cuddled on both sides as the bats managed to sluggishly find their way under each of his arms in turn, and able to breathe as an extra bonus. Which was good, because they were all breathing hard still, even as their bodies and minds all gave in to their weariness.</p><p>"There's food on the chair," Dick reminded them all, voice very thick now with his exhaustion. "Anyone have the strength or will to eat?"</p><p>The resentful grunts both Jason and Roy gave at the idea of moving at all were answer enough. Dick was no more interested himself, and dropped the matter with ease. </p><p>It didn’t surprise Roy when Jason started snoring within just minutes, even still recovering. He usually nodded right off after a firm dicking, and tonight had been quite the dicking indeed.</p><p>Speaking of… Roy had to bit back a yelp to not wake Jason when Dick’s hand slid heavily down his chest and cupped his spent cock. Even though the touch there had been light enough, it was still enough on the over-sensitive sex for Roy to peg Dick with a look of mild reprimand.</p><p>Dick was hardly concerned, grinning back dreamily.</p><p>“Don’t think we’re done tonight, Harper. Not going to lie, I’m not happy that Jason hoarded you once again when I thought I might finally get to take this for a ride myself, but I think I got an idea of why he’s always so selfish with you.” That soft smile turned then, just around the edges into something with a bitter edge and Roy couldn’t for the life of him understand why, but then Dick went on, muttering under his breath. “Why you’re always the first person he calls when he needs help.”</p><p>Those blue eyes were no longer on Roy, for that last part, fixed across Roy’s chest upon Jason’s sleep-softened face wistfully.</p><p>Roy was so slow to catch on that he didn’t even realize until Dick’s eyes were fluttering closed with sleep that what he had just witnessed was a glimpse into Grayson’s own jealousy. Jealousy towards him. Over Jason.</p><p>The last person that ever had a right to be jealous of anyone else when it came to Jason was Dick Grayson, whom held Jason’s heart so wholly. It was practically a law of physics, it was so set in fact.</p><p>Except…</p><p>Roy might have screamed at his own heart as it dared to hope, dared to make his brain question that well-established fact he would have bet his life on just a few hours ago based on Dick’s bitter little comment. </p><p>Jason had called him first tonight… he had to have. He would have never called Dick and gotten a yes, only to then call up Roy and try to invite him over too. Roy knew he wouldn’t have done anything duplicitous like that, to either of them. He had called Roy first.</p><p>Roy could suddenly recall countless times that Jason had called on him. Personal or professional, Jason didn’t hesitate when it came to Roy. How often had he seen the man fight and refuse the very idea of calling on help from anyone else… Dick included in that. It had been a rare occasion indeed that he had done so for a mission. Roy… Jason had crossed half the fucking world to get him, handpicking Roy to form the Outlaws with him and Starfire, who had sort of been grandfathered in by already having Jason staying with her.</p><p>For the first time, Roy considered the possibility that maybe he wasn’t as second-tier to Dick as he had thought. Maybe for Kori, but not for Jason. He didn’t have Jason’s full heart, he knew that still, but maybe Dick didn’t either. Jason’s heart was proving a little more complicated than that.</p><p>Roy couldn’t help himself, pressing a kiss to Dick’s sweaty forehead despite the man’s sleep, just grateful to him for this new hope he had given him, even unwittingly.</p><p>He turned and placed a matching kiss to Jason’s brow as well, feeling able to almost love them both in that moment as he used up the last of his strength in doing so, slipping into a peaceful sleep along with them.</p>
<hr/><p>Review and Give Kudos below, thank you for your interest, hope you had fun and a few giggles. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With lots of people quarantined I hope this helps the boredom. I'd love to release more right now but I, like many others, am still working. No, not from home. I wish. Stay safe everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>